


of reality and fiction

by AndyWritesStuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 1 am and it shows, Spoilers, massive spoilers, no editing we die like men, thing ig, tsumugi reflects n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWritesStuff/pseuds/AndyWritesStuff
Summary: Real life fiction is fickle. She learned that far too late.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	of reality and fiction

Tsumugi Shirogane.

Junko Enoshima the 53rd. 

Who was real? Who was fiction? Both? Neither? The technical things get fickle with the whole real life fiction thing. Guess that should be expected when making real life people into fictional characters.

But it didn’t really matter, she’d fulfilled her part in the story, the mastermind to the 53rd killing game. She’d improvised, provided motives, even steered the story to where she wished it to go. And she’d done well! She couldn’t help but be proud at how well her proposed plot points were playing out. Until chapter five that is. 

Him. Kokichi Ouma. Somehow the little bastard figured out a way around the system, a way around the killing game. On one hand, she was proud of herself for creating such a strong character, but on the other she hated that a fictional character she created had outsmarted her and the team. Not that they could do anything about it at this point. She was on her own here.

He was never meant to be such a threat, he was only meant to be a prankster antagonist that steered the trials. He was supposed to go in chapter four. She and the viewers clearly saw how that played out though. She wouldn’t lie though, sentencing Gonta to punishment had been pretty despair inducing. She wasn’t lying about her feelings after that punishment. She couldn’t help but hate Kokichi Ouma.

And of course, those feelings grew in chapter five. Taking over the exisals, pretending to be the mastermind, even making Kaito go along with his plans. He caused a lot of trouble there, trying to end the killing game. He should’ve know it wouldn’t work. She didn’t like to think about how it nearly did though. 

The final chapter was much different than she had planned on it being. Instead of her scattering clues among the school while the rest of the other students tried to find the fake truth of the school, Kiibo went rogue. Maybe they should’ve made the robot have a little more self preservation in him. Too late for changes, and the rest of the team was probably too focused on desperately trying to get the inner voice system back online. She was actually glad for the characters quick thinking and stopping him destroying the school completely. That would’ve been quite the disappointing ending if they all simply crumbled under rubble, no final trial or anything.

Then again, she did her best to navigate the final trial, but how was she supposed to know they found the supply closet? That they noticed the whole “birth” thing? She wasn’t really prepared, and she had to improvise during their investigation time. Stressful, but she came up with a plan. Version 53 would come out and tell them the truth, as Junko always did during the final trial. They’d choose between hope and despair, as they always did, and the game would continue, as they always have.

She never expected them to not play along.

Why? Why weren’t they playing along? It was terrible, awful for ratings, awful for the team, how would they recover? She just needed them to push forward, to chose one, hope or despair, past or future, fiction or reality. They had to choose, the story wouldn’t end well without a choice. They had no choice but to choose.

But... they didn’t. They wouldn’t. And somehow, they made sure the audience didn’t want another DanganRonpa.

The execution started when viewers started logging off. 

Kiibo began destroying everything again.

She gripped onto the bears hand with such intensity that she was surprised it didn’t break it. Rubble everywhere, one last cosplay before she went out.

Junko Enoshima was not real. 

And Tsumugi Shirogane was a fictional character. But now, she understood that didn’t mean she wasn’t real. Far too late she realised that.

She waved, a grin on her face. It wasn’t her. This feeling, was it despair? Proper despair? Her best laid plans a failure, on her death bed. So many good characters, good people had died, and for what? Entertainment? She realised she hated it far too late.

Gone was the wig, back was the long blue hair. Despair, was this really the feeling she was searching for? She hated it.

The ground shook. Not much longer now. It was better this way, the outside world held no place for them.

Waving. 

Goodbye Junko Enoshima.

Goodbye Tsumugi Shirogane.

Goodbye, DanganRonpa.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh i have no clue what this is. I ramble on a bit and I’m sorry about that. Tbh this was just written because i really like tsumugi and was bored one night.


End file.
